What Himeka Really Thinks
by ThReE gIrLs WiTh PoCkY
Summary: Himeka was tired of being ignored, so she ran away. read and review!


Hi!

This is Nakima-chan! I hope that you like this one-shot. It is a very cute, please read and review! I do not own Kamichama Karin!

chu!

* * *

I'm Kujyou Himeka. I'm a normal teenage girl, 5'5" with purple hair and a petite figure. I live with my cousin, Kujyou Kazune, and my best friend, Hanazono Karin. 

Any other girl would kill to live like I do. I live with the most popular boy and girl in school. I get what I want, when I want it; and even if I don't graduate high school I'm set for life.

Some may call me ungrateful, useless, good for nothing, n'er-do-well, but I think that I'm just a human with human needs.

I'm surrounded by people, but I feel alone. I'm loved by everyone, but not because I'm me; it's because she is her, Karin.

Compared to me she is perfection. Perfect hair, emerald eyes, winning personality, beautiful voice; when I'm compared to her, I'm nothing.

This is the story of how I ran away from home. It started way before this, but if I went on and on about my problems I would seem troublesome.

"Karin-chan, why don't we have a girl's night?" I suggested. I didn't think that she would say yes. She would usually just say that she was busy, then she'd flip open her phone and pretend to care what I have to say.

"Sure Himeka-chan, is Saturday good for you? I can kick Kazune out of the house, so that he won't start tearing up in the middle of the break-up scenes.

I kind of stared at her funny. She and I hadn't spent 'alone time' with each other since we were pre-teens. I really wanted to talk to her about Ren.

He is a boy our age. He is the only good thing in my life, literally. I have been wanting go out with him for the longest time … but I don't know what to do. I'm sure that Karin would.

"Great!" I squealed with joy.

* * *

Today is the day that Karin and I get to have time together. No boys, no school, no drama. 

She showed up in my room armed with tissues and chick flicks. They started with 'Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants' and ended up watching "Sailor Moon SS" and came up with answers to the age old question, _"Why does Rini have pink hair?"_

I decided to start the Ren-talk as Karin was putting in 'Elizabethtown' when …

'_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!'_

Karin answered her cell phone with the most flirtatious voice she could muster.

"Hello … Jin, what's up? … Movies on Sunday? It sounds good … oh, wait, I'm getting another call click … Micchi? … Hold on I'm getting another call click … Kazune, how's Micchi's house … Ha Ha Ha hang in there … movie on Sunday? …. Yeah sounds good … Bye … click …. Micchi you still there? … Movie on Sunday? … Good … bye … click …. Jin … oh, you need to go on stage? … I understand … Bye!" Karin sighed.

"Um, Karin-chan … do you realize that you just promised three guys that you would go on a date with them?" Himeka sweat-dropped and got ready for the drama.

"Himeka-chan! Help me! I love Kazune, but Micchi and Jin are so cute and sweet. What am I supposed to do?" Karin cried dramatically. I tried a new breathing exercise that I had learned; it is supposed to keep you calm. Inhale through the nose … exhale through the mouth … I don't think that it is working.

"Just dump Micchi and Jin," I closed my eyes trying not to explode. Her eye filled with crocodile tears.

"But …" that did it.

"KARIN! YOU WANT ME TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE YOUR LOVE LIFE, WHEN I DON'T HAVE ONE?" I began to cry involuntary tears, "I HATE YOU!"

I exited the home I'd lived in all my life. I didn't care; I didn't know where I was going either. It was raining outside. I loved the feeling of rain pouring down on me.

"_Himeka! Karin and I are going out!" Kazune cried ecstatically._

_I averted my eyes from my cousin. The moment those words came out of his mouth I knew that nothing would be the same. I pushed back my cries for help with a loving smile._

"_That's great Kazune! I'm so happy for you too!" He smiled back at me embraced me into one of his rare hugs._

"_Thanks, Himeka! I knew you'd understand!" _

_I tried to say, 'It's fine.' But the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. It wasn't fine, because in that moment I had lost my two best friends in the world._

I thought that there was no use to life. I went out to think of what I was going to do. I found myself at the bridge near the school. I looked down at the water. It swayed back and forth, reminding me of the time we went to the beach. Back when everything was perfect. It all changed when high school stated.

"_High school is going to be great! Right Himeka-chan?" Karin turned tome with sparkling eyes._

"_Right" I lied. I thought that it was going to stink. I could already sense the guys around us. Hungry to get a glimpse of the dirty blonde next to me._

"_This is going to be great," she half said to me, half staring at a senior. He would later become her first beau of the year. Come to think of it, he was the first beau of the month!_

I stared at the water contemplating whether or not to jump, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Himeka-chan," I turned and found Kirika-senpai with an umbrella staring wonderingly at me, "Are you alright?"

"Um … Of course Kirika-senpai," I replied trying to gather myself together. She scrunched down next to me and flicked away one of my tears.

"Tears don't become girls," she said half jokingly. Yes, she … after the incident she moved out of her brothers' home and now rents an apartment on the other side of town.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment, you don't seem to have a place to stay tonight," I just nodded and took her hand half-heartedly and walked with her upperclassman through the stormy night.

* * *

I stepped into the apartment and immediately felt my jaw drop. It is the most beautiful home that I have ever seen. I instantly fell in love with everything; the color of the walls, the wonderful furniture, and the paintings of nature scenes. It was so beautiful that I couldn't believe it. 

"Okay, you've never been here, huh?" she said to no one in particular, "Go up the stairs and the first door to the right is the guest bath. There is an entire wardrobe of clothes that should fit you in the room across from it; it should at least have pajamas. Take a warm bath and change, or you'll catch a cold. Then come downstairs, so we can eat."

She smiled warmly at me. I was in so much shock that I couldn't speak. So I gulped down all of my fears and nodded following her every direction.

As I stepped into the bath I felt comfort in the fact that someone cared enough for me to take me in like this.

Kirika had changed so much since the first time I'd met her. After she changed schools she decided that she would grow out her hair again. In only a few months she looked exactly like she did when she transformed into a goddess.

I let the bubbles around me fill my spirits. It warmed me so much that I was here … I don't think I want to leave.

I went down the stair and found tissues, ramen, and all the 7th season of Gilmore Girls. It is close to the same thing that I had seen earlier this night, but this time it seemed more welcoming.

We watched for hours on end. I laughed, cried, and cried some more. I don't know how much time went by, but before I knew it we were at the episode that Lane got married.

"You know what is said Himeka-chan" Kirika asked seriously, "Even though Lane was plainer than Rory, she is the one who ended up the happiest. She isn't as pretty or talented as Rory, but in the long run she is the one who ended up the happiest."

I blinked, I'd never thought of it that way. I don't know why but that second I felt so happy, like all the hope that had left me the past couple years were coming back quickly. Before I knew what was happening I started to cry.

I expected Kirika to try and cheer me up; to give me dozens of reasons why I should be happy, and not listening to my problems. Just like Karin did.

But you know what? She didn't.

She just let me cry on her shoulder and let me tell her everything. I don't know everything that I said, since I was crying so hard. All I thought was that I couldn't believe someone was listening to me. Then my world went black.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar sight. I sat up on a huge futon, very different than my twin sized bed at home. I looked around and slowly I began to remember all that had happened the night before. 

I stood on my two feet, shaking very hard. I thought I must have caught a cold. But that was fine, I would get better eventually.

I found myself walking to the fridge, as if I'd done it a million times before, and found a note on the door.

**Hime-chan**

**I hope that you didn't catch a cold; you were coughing a lot last night. Anyways, feel free to stay at my home if you wish … did you know that you talk in your sleep? **

**Yes, I heard that you don't want to live with Kujyou anymore. I have a room that you can sleep in, as you could probably deduct. I don't know why I needed a huge apartment … I'm just used to big homes I guess. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry. I'm going to get home from my work at 5:30. I've got to pay the bill somehow. Hope you had a good nap.**

**Kiri-chan**

I was practically jumping off of the walls! I was so happy. I sighed as I looked at the clock

It read 4:50

I took out some stuff to cook dinner with.

"You know," I said to myself, "I think … I think I'm going to like it here."

**Owari**

* * *

**I hope that you liked it please review … I have a sequel in mind, but I need some reviews first.**

**chu!**


End file.
